Videl's Thoughts
by moi-moi819
Summary: Videl Satan prides herself on her ability to catch criminals. How can she catch a criminal easily, but fail to unmask a wannabe crime fighter?


_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fan fiction. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._

Moi-Moi: How'd you like my Team Four Star disclaimer? So, here is my first dabble into the world of Dragon Ball Z. Please don't judge me too harshly. I haven't watched the whole series; only bits and pieces of it. But, I know the main events. So, I'll try my best with this little one-shot. Tell me what you think. :D

_~:~_

It was all too weird.

How was it that three unknown men just appeared out of thin air? Videl groaned and glared hard up at her ceiling. She folded her arms over her chest as she laid back on her soft bed. First, this vigilante, "The Golden Fighter", shows up and stops a bank robbery in the most crazy and amazing way. He stopped a truck by yelling at it! Then, "The Great Saiyaman" appears out of nowhere soon after. Videl wanted to believe that they were the same person but it didn't make any sense. Why would he go fight crime without a disguise only to put that bucket on his head later?

Last, but not least, there was Gohan. He was just some skinny nerd who just started going to her school. She had been suspicious of him from the first day she met him. He was wearing the exact same clothes as the Gold Fighter! It _had _to be more than a coincidence. That's not the only thing that got Videl interested. Gohan claimed to live in the 439 mountain area and that he commuted to school.

"A five hour car drive? Please," Videl snorted to herself. He had to be lying to cover something up.

There was a soft rap at her bedroom door before their butler's voice sounded, _"Miss Videl, breakfast is served. Your father has already started without you."_

"Thank you, Jarvis. I'll be right out," Videl says and gets off her bed. She would contemplate the Gold Fighter/Saiyaman/Gohan riddle later once she had a full stomach.

~:~

Videl took another bite of eggs and chewed silently. Suddenly, her father let out an annoyed grunt before throwing down his newspaper. "What's wrong dad?" Videl asks and turns to him.

"Oh nothing, Videl. It's this Saiyaman. He's in the paper with that gold boy!" Mr. Satan exclaimed and stuffs more food into his mouth before chewing noisily. Videl's eyes widened before she picked up the discarded paper. She quickly scanned the front page.

"**The Great Saiyaman and the Golden Fighter: Satan City's Newest Vigilantes"**

Under the headline, were two pictures. One was of Saiyaman, bucket and all. The other was an artist drawing of the Gold Fighter. Videl focused on the drawing of the Gold Fighter. He had a hard, determined gaze that shivers down her spine and brought a light pink tint to her cheeks. She had never seen him before. She would remember a boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes like those.

"Dad, I'm not so hungry," Videl says and gets up from the table with the news paper still in hand. Mr. Satan stops shoveling pancakes into his mouth long enough to stare up at his daughter.

"Well, alright Videl. You should try to eat more. You need to keep your body well nourished if you want to get stronger," he says and shovels a pancake into his mouth and chews it.

"Sure, dad," Videl says and walks out of the dining room. Videl walks down the empty hallway towards the training room. She hadn't eaten that much. Maybe she could run a lap in on the track?

As Videl passed the last door on the right, she stopped. She knew this room like the back of her hand. It was her father's home cinema. He watched all his favorite movies in there. Granted, all his favorite movies were about him. Videl contemplated her first move before quickly going inside and shutting the door behind her. From there, she searched through her father's movies collection. She stopped on the video she had been looking for. "The Cell Games" was labeled onto the case. Videl popped the movie into the player and sat back.

She watched the whole recording from start to finish. She had only seen it once. Her father had forbidden her from watching it, claiming that it would give her nightmares. As she watched, she noticed a small boy was present at the Cell Games. If anything, he would be the one to get nightmares. Idly, Videl wondered what happened to the boy. As she shifted in her chair, a crinkling noise caught her attention. She looked down to see the newspaper sticking out from under her leg. Just like that, it clicked. This little boy… could he be the Gold Fighter?

The boy looked to be around eleven years old. If he was, he would be around sixteen which would put him around the age of the Gold Fighter. It made sense. The Gold Fighter was little boy from the Cell Games all grown up. But, that didn't explain the mystery of Saiyaman or Gohan. Videl groaned and pulled at her hair. Why couldn't they all be one person and make this be easier?

~:~

Moi-Moi: What did you think? Leave a little comment please. ^.^

Edited: 7/31/12


End file.
